A Little Scratch
by Ryeong
Summary: –Tapi, kenapa takdir yang telah tuhan gariskan pada kita tak bisa kita hapus, Ge?"/"Tuhan memang menggoreskan takdirnya untuk kita, Taozi—"/"Apakah… aku takdirmu, Ge?"/ –Huang Zi Tao adalah takdir Wu Fan."/KrisTao/


**A Little Scratch**

–Tapi, kenapa takdir yang telah tuhan gariskan pada kita tak bisa kita hapus, Ge?"/"Tuhan memang menggoreskan takdirnya untuk kita, Taozi—"/"Apakah… aku takdirmu, Ge?"/ –Huang Zi Tao adalah takdir Wu Fan."/KrisTao/

**Author : Ryeong**

**Disclaimer : EXO belong to SM Ent. The persons are belong to god and themselves.**

**Warn : Shonen-ai, Typo(s).**

**Aku, Kris. Kau, Zi Tao.**

888

Siang hari yang cerah. Angin musim panas bertiup hangat. Pemandangan taman dihadapanku, yang kini dihiasi berbagai bunga musim semi, tak mengalihkan pandanganku sedikitpun padamu. Meski mata ini tak langsung menatapmu, ekor mataku mengawasimu yang tengah terbaring telungkup di atas kasur berukuran single miliku.

Aku yang masih mengerjakan pekerjaan musim panas miliku, berbeda denganmu yang masih duduk dibangku tahun pertama. Aku masih harus mengerjakan setumpuk essay yang diberikan oleh Seonsaengnim yang dengan berbaik hati memberikanku –seorang murid tahun ketiga sekolah menengah atas untuk menjawab berpuluh pertanyaan dari buku fisika setebal 3 cm. Untuk mempersiapkan ujian akhir, kata mereka. Benar sih, tapi ini membuat waktuku bersama Zi Tao cukup terkikis.

Ah, Zi Tao. Pemuda manis itu masih dengan setia menekuni sebuah novel milikku yang ia ambil dari rak buku. Aku memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak, mataku yang bertemu dengan deretan rumus sejak dua jam lalu kini meronta untuk menatap sekedar pemandangan lain. Dan itu dirimu,

"Kris-ge,"

"Hm?" aku bergumam, tapi seruanku atas panggilanmu kau terka dengan cepat bahwa aku mendengar panggilanmu. Kini matamu yang mirip panda –dan membuatku gemas, menatapku dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Kau mengangkat buku yang barusan kau baca, menghadapkan sebuah judul dari buku tersebut padaku, agar aku tahu apa yang sedang kau baca. Pesan pembuat pensil.

"Di buku ini disebutkan, kau bisa melakukan banyak hal besar, tetapi hanya bila kau mau membiarkan dirimu dipegang dalam tangan seseorang. Kedua, kau akan menderita tiap kali engkau diruncingkan, tapi kau butuh itu agar menjadi pensil yang lebih baik. Ketiga—"

Suara gemerisik dari halaman buku yang kau buka menghiasi hening ruangan yang aku tempati bersamamu, "—kau bisa mengoreksi tiap kesalahan yang mungkin kau lakukan. Keempat, bagian terpenting dirimu adalah apa yang didalam. Dan terakhir, pada tiap permukaan di mana kau dipakai, tinggalkanlah jejakmu. Apapun kondisinya, kau harus terus lanjutkan menulis."

Kini kau menatapku, aku balas menatapmu dengan lembut sebisaku. Melupakan fakta bahwa aku seorang yang dingin,

"Jika pensil dibuat dan diberikan pesan oleh si pembuat, lalu, kenapa tuhan menggoreskan takdir kita? Aku masih bingung dengan pesan ketiga, 'kau bisa mengoreksi tiap kesalahan yang mungkin kau lakukan'. Tapi, kenapa takdir yang telah tuhan gariskan pada kita tak bisa kita hapus, Ge?" tanyamu.

Aku terdiam cukup lama. Kau mengajukan pertanyaan yang cukup berbeda, dan bahkan belum terfikirkan untuk remaja seusiamu yang baru menginjak enam belas tahun. Aku sadar, meski kau pemuda manja dan cengeng, ada saatnya kau harus bersikap dewasa.

"Kris-ge?" panggilmu kembali. Aku tersenyum kecil, aku mulai berdiri dan beranjak dari kursi meja belajarku untuk menghampirimu yang menatap setiap pergerakanku. Aku duduk disamping dirimu dan mulai mengelus sebelah pipi kirimu yang gembul,

"Tuhan memang menggoreskan takdirnya untuk kita, Taozi—" kulihat kau cukup tersipu saat aku memanggimu Taozi, "tapi meski tuhan telah menggoreskan takdir untuk kita, kita dapat mengubah takdir kita."

Matamu membulat, irismu menyatakan ketidak percayaan akan ucapanku. Aku segera melanjutkan ucapanku kembali, "Kenapa bisa? Baiklah Taozi, apakah tuhan akan membiarkan kita yang tergores takdir tak akan hidup bahagia selamanya? Tentu dengan perubahan, dan itu hanya ada pada diri kita sendiri, kita dapat mengubah takdir kita."

"Contohnya?" tanyamu.

"Contohnya.. cobalah kau berfikir, seseorang yang tuhan gariskan memiliki sejumlah IQ dibawah rata - rata, dalam arti prestasi miliknya kurang. Apakah dia bisa bahagia dan pintar? Dan jawabannya tentu saja bisa,"

"Bagaimana caranya, Ge?"

"Tentu saja dengan berusaha dan bekerja keras. Seseorang yang awalnya bodoh dan tidak tahu, tapi jika kita berusaha dan percaya bahwa kita yakin, kita dapat pintar bukan? Tuhan menciptakan manusia dengan takdir yang berbeda – beda, dan mereka pula yang akan menentukan akhir dari takdir mereka."

Aku kembali berdiri, sepertinya waktu lima belas menit untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu cukup menghabiskan waktu istirahat di tengah tugas milikku. Aku kembali menarik kursi namun ternyata aku masih enggan mengerjakan satu dari 15% yang belum terselesaikan.

"Kris-ge…" ucapmu, nampaknya kau menggantungkan ucapanmu. Aku menatap dirimu yang kini terlihat gelisah. Ada apa denganmu? Apa ucapanku menyinggung perasaanmu? Kumohon,

"Apakah… aku takdirmu, Ge?" tanyamu dan itu cukup membuatku terkejut dan menjatuhkan pensil yang semula ku genggam untuk melanjutkan menulis. Wajahmu berubah sendu, nampaknya reaksiku membuat perasaan rapuhmu, yang selalu ku jaga dengan penuh, cukup tercubit.

Aku menutup mataku, berusaha merasakan angin musim panas yang masuk melalui jendela kamar mengusap wajahku. Aku sadar, dan kau pun juga begitu. Aku tahu, kita bahkan menyalahi takdir. Aku dan kau. Kita sama – sama berada dalam gender yang sama, dan kita saling mencinta.

"kita dapat mengubah takdir, Taozi sayang. Kita disini, bersama, bukankah dengan begitu Tuhan sudah mengizinkan kita?" aku tersenyum senang dengan ucapanku sendiri,

"It's I am. Your fate."

Detik kemudian, sepasang lengan melingkar erat di leherku. Tubuhmu menabrak diriku dan hampir membuatku terjatuh. Aku menarik tubuhmu yang hampir merosot terjatuh ke lantai dan mendudukanmu di pangkuanku. Pinggangku berada diantara kedua kakimu,

Bahuku basah, dan suara isakan terdengar. Otakku merespon dengan cepat, kau menangis.

"Ssh.. tenanglah. Kau takdirku, Taozi. Dan Huang Zi Tao adalah takdir Wu Fan."

Aku terus menggumamkan kalimat tersebut di telingamu berulang, berusaha menghentikan isak tangismu. Usahaku tidak sia – sia, kau mulai tenang namun wajahmu masih bersembunyi di leherku.

"Gege.." kau mengangkat wajahmu, menatapku dengan kedua mata yang memerah sembab akibat menangis. Aku segera menghapus bulir air mata di pipimu dan berujar pelan,

"Ya, Taozi?"

"Wo Ai Ni. Tao cinta Kris-gege, Kris-gege takdir Tao. Dan Tao takdir Gege. "

Kau mengucapkannya berulang, membuatku tertawa kecil dengan tingkah polosmu.

"Wo Ai Ni, Huang Zi Tao.."

**AN :**

Setelah satu tahun mengenal dunia FFn Indonesia, Ryeong akhirnya dapat mempublish satu story meski hanya oneshot. Meski ini FF pertama, tapi Ryeong butuh waktu lama untuk belajar menulis cerita dengan baik dan benar :D Kritik dan saran masih sangat dibutuhkan disini.

Wanna be friends? :D Ryeong Cloudy on Facebook.


End file.
